Death:Kiss
by Candy Crackpot
Summary: Neah finally gets what he wanted: Allen.


**Title:** Death:Kiss

 **Summary:** Neah finally gets what he wanted: Allen.

 **Genre:** Drama, Tragedy

 **Pairing:** not really. Kinda NeAllen-ish but not lovey dovey. I don't know how this idea was born, I wanted a normal fic for them, but instead it ended up in this. But who knows, maybe I can think of a proper one after this.

 **Warning:** this is gay. Not really sex, but hella gay. Gayer than Neah's face touching fetish. It's kinda sex without sex. Dub-Con. And character death. But no necro, even I'm not that fucked up, I promise.

 **Rating:** I'm not taking risks, this is T as fuck

Don't forget to review please!

Once again, Allen was dragged down into the abyss of his subconscious. He struggled to break free from Neah's hold, but the heavy chains didn't let him. He messed up big this time. Allen cursed his slip of control, but he was _so_ _tired_ from running, hiding and the lack of social contact - he may have been an Exorcist, but he was still a human with needs.

On top of his loneliness, his nightmares returned. It's been forever since he had a good night of sleep. And ever since he lost Tim and Johnny they've gotten progressively worse. Guilt was eating him away for all those deaths that happened on his account. He just wished that this meaningless suffering would be over...

The Noah bastard didn't hesitate in his small second of weakness, he mercilessly dragged down the boy. Now he was positively leering at him.

"Hello, Allen." he greeted. "It's been a while. I missed you."

Allen's eyes narrowed in cold rage. "Don't you patronise me, Neah."

Neah's face rearranged itself in a sad smile. "Aw, you hurt my feelings. Have you really forgotten about our promise?"

Allen was dumbfounded. "Promise? What on Earth are you talking about, I didn't know about you until recently."

Neah's golden irises bore into his silver ones, searching intently. With a disappointed sigh, Neah dropped his head in the crook of Allen's neck, making him jump in surprise. "You have really forgotten about it, huh." he mumbled sorrowfully. Allen didn't like it that Neah was tugging on his heart strings. Neah then raised his head to once again look him in the eye."Well, it doesn't matter. Even if you don't remember, I do. I'll fulfill our promise." With that he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the boy under him.

Allen tensed at the familiar pressure on his lips and attempted to squirm away, in vain.

Unlike Road's kiss however, this one made his lips tingle and have some warm haze invade his mind. Starved from the lack of any kind of interaction, Allen's mental defences were quick to begin to melt away. It was as if Neah's lips were covered in some kind of drug.

He was powerless when Neah gently pried his mouth open with his tongue, then pludged it deep within the warm cavern. The invading organ gently swirled around inside, making him dizzy. All coherent thoughts faded into the background.

Neah's hands left Allen's wrist, one snaked around his bod, to bring him closer, while the other slid behind Allen's head to hold him in place with surprising gentless.

Allen continuously tried to put distance between them, but he couldn't escape. His resistance was waning, his limbs turned heavy and numb with the need to sleep. The touch also brought out sensations he couldn't really link to anything. His head spun as he heard the verses of a lullaby being sung. Rational thinking and memories slipped away from him. He, he…

Who was he?

"Who…?" his chapped lips murmured.

Seeing that his powers were working, Neah continued his ministrations, intent on pushing Allen deeper is the pleasant numbness.

He watched with solemn eyes as more and more of Allen's body disappeared. The boy didn't even notice. By this point he didn't remember anything, not even his name.

Tear glistened in the chrome irises as Allen realised his limbs were gone. Neah's heart clenched at the sight. Even if Allen no longer remembered a thing, he understood that he was dissolving. He wasn't simply dying, he was vanishing from existence. He felt beyond horrible for putting Allen through this.

"No, stop... please... I don't… Want to disappear… I… Still…" Neah's eyes softened at the weak pleas, but he squashed his heart like so many times he was forced to do so. With a last poisonous kiss, Neah laid Allen to rest forever.

Neah's lips lingered a few seconds longer than needed before he separated them. His pained golden irises carefully inspected Allen's face. He looked as if he was only sleeping.

Like this, Allen can disappear without the slightest amount of pain. He wouldn't have to spiral down to insanity by the Memories, not like Neah had to.

It was inevitable, would have happened sooner or later. Two souls couldn't coexist within a single body. Allen would have gone through tremendous agony for _nothing_.

This was mercy kill.

The last bits of Allen's body faded away, until a dully glowing orb remained. This was the very essence of Allen, his soul stripped from his mind and memories. Just a little more and it will be over soon.

Suddenly something white appeared, seething at Neah. He barely dodged the vicious tendrils thrown in his way. The Campbell boy's eyes lowered as he took in Crowned Clown's distraught form. The Innocence now free of Allen's unintentional suppression seethed at him in rage and bitterness, knowing full well that even if it managed to protect its Master it wouldn't matter. Neah permanently disconnected Allen's brain and soul. Allen would never wake up again. He was beyond saving.

"So it was you, huh." Neah realised. "You desperately tried to keep Allen from remembering the past, so you wouldn't lose him. You were scared that if Allen remembered he would willingly submit to me."

He winced hearing the Innocence hiss at him, its voice unpleasant to his sensitive ears. Even though he wasn't it's Accommodator he could understand: the pain of losing Allen, the sense of betrayal, helplessness for being unable to protect him. Allen was loved by so many people and Neah took him away. He killed his own friend. This sin was unforgivenable. "I'm afraid you're quite late. In the moment I implanted the memories in Allen his fate was sealed. Not even you can save him." Neah jerked back as pure fury and hatred exploded from the Accommodatorless God's Cristal.

He let out a resigned sigh. "I would disadvise against making us Fallen." Neah warned. "If you kill me the Earl will win this war. You don't want Allen's death to be in vain, do you?"

The Divine Entity stilled as it seemed to take his words into account. Neah could practically see the weight of realisation crash down on Allen's partner.

It didn't matter if Neah was destroyed. The moment he was touched by Noah's Memory, Allen lost the ability to return to the Cycle of Life. He was trapped in them, the same way Akuma were. Not even Innocence could save him. His soul was destined to die.

"I want to meet the Heart." Neah announced. Crowned Clown naturally, was outraged. "We will put an end to this." Neah said. "I promise."

The Innocence appeared to be torn. On one hand it wanted to fulfil its duty and go to the Heart and tell it about what happened. On the other hand however, it wanted nothing more than to rip Neah to shreds out of pure loathing for doing this.

The heavy aura suddenly turned bitter. It finally realised that Allen was a lost case. The best that could be done is to use his life as a stepping stone to save this world. That is what he wanted too.

The being approached him, appearing to be absolutely defeated. The only thing it loved was going to get destroyed and it was powerless to stop it.

The white glove reached out to Neah's palm, where Allen's soul was resting, longingly hovering above it. A fingertip barely brushed the surface of the soul with such care as if the lightest touch would shatter it. It was Crowned Clown's final farewell from Allen. Neah was shocked to catch a glimpse of actual tears emerge from the eyeholes before the Innocence detached itself and left in a haste.

When Crowned Clown left Neah sighed as he gazed back to the bright soul in his palm. He hated doing this, but it had to be done, Allen's life was a sacrifice to put an end to these tragedies.

He raised his hand to his mouth and closed his lips around Allen's essence. It felt warm. A tear escaped his eye, but then steeled himself. He had to do this. After all he did… it couldn't be for nothing.

 _I'm sorry. Goodnight, Allen._

Tilting his head back, he swallowed the soul. There was no going back now. He felt the substance caress its way down his throat, inching closer to his core. Once it reached his centre, warmth started to spread in Neah's veins as Allen's soul started dissipating. He felt his eyes burn with the need to cry, but he held them back.

He was the one who forced Allen through so much pain and suffering, he deserved no pity or forgiveness. All that could be done now is to devour the Earl. If not Allen's and everyone else's death would be in vain.

There was no helping it, he had to be the Millennium Earl. Nothing would stand in his way.

Despite hating god, Neah murmured a silent prayer for the friend he just sacrificed.

He could only hope that wherever Allen was he was having a pleasant dream.


End file.
